Final Destination 3
by Perdedor721
Summary: Yea you know what it's about and junk so read it. R&R chapter 12 is up!
1. Sleeping Beauty

By: Joc Disclaimer: I know it's a terrible tragic thing that I don't own the ducks. I mean I wish I owned a certain few off them *cough* Guy and Adam *cough* but i don't and I've gotten past this and so should u. Authors note.: Hey!!! please R & R. The begining sucks, but i promise the second chapter will be much more gory and by the way Guy and Connie aren't together. I may put them together in the end though. Have fun and even if you don't like the first chapter please read the second chap. when I post it. XOXO ~Agent M~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Connie? Connie? Wake up," I slowly woke up to see Guy leaning over my bed. Guy shook my shoulders softly. "Get up," he growled. "We're gonna be late!"  
My eyes shot open. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my jeans off the floor and pulled them on. Guy sat on a chair by my bed watching me scurry around the room. I grabbed a tee-shirt and threw off my night shirt.  
I looked over my shoulder, Guy was wearing a huge grin. "Pervert!!" I yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head.  
"I love you too," he said throwing it back..  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I quickly ran a brush through my matted hair.  
"Hmm... waking sleeping beauty," he chuckled. I smiled. "Adam needs your bags." I threw my hair into a ponytail and pointed to five bags by the door.  
"You were informed we're only going for a week?" He asked looking at the bags and back at me. I threw on my sandels and picked up 3 of my bags. He looked down at my bags and walked out the door, turning to do a half wave.  
"Guy where are you going?" I hollered down the hall as he walked down the hall.  
"The car," he gave me a 'duh' look and walked out the door.  
"Guy what about my other two bags?"  
He looked at me and shrugged. " Come on, Cons your a big strong hockey player," he yelled back and kept walking down the stairs to the parking look.  
"Guy?Guy? Guy Germaine this is why we broke up! Get back here mister!" I yelled stomping my foot. 'Little jerk' I thought walking back into my dorm and grabbed my remaining bags. I shuddered looking at the chair Guy had just watched me undress in.  
I walked into the hallway and pulled the door shut with my foot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me help ya there babe," Portman said as I walked out the door almost crawling under the weight of my bag.  
"Thanks," I sighed surrendering 3 of my bags to him.  
Guy was smiling and leaning against Adam's blue SUV. I glared at him and he waved back at me. This was going to be one hellishy long trip.  
I took my bags over to Adam and he quickly strapped them onto the roof. I climbed into the back seat and Julie crawled in beside me.  
"G'mornin," she said. "How'd you like your wake-up call?"  
I glared at her. "You sent him in there to get me up?" She nodded.  
"Hell yea... I even gave him a duplicated key." She smiled. " I just couldn't resist.... it was a perfect chance to thank you for um... breaking the heels off my new Jimmy Chews." Julie grinned. "So did u like it?"  
"Ahh yea... it was great... thanks." She smiled and crawled over the seat to greet  
  
Adam, as he got in the driver's seat, with a long kiss. My door opened and Guy climbed in next to me. He put on his seat belt and I scooted over to the other side of the car. Fulton suddenly flung the door open.  
"Easy there," Fulton said pushing me back into the car and right next to Guy. "Come on PORTMAN!!" Portman sprinted over to the car and climbed in. Fulton was sitting on my legs.  
"Fulton!!" I screamed hitting him. I grabbed or thought I grabbed the edge of the seat. I pulled as hard as I could and finally slid out from under Fulton.  
"Connie.. we broke up... I know I'm irrestible but... I mean... you gotta control your urges. You can't just touch me like this," Guy said smiling. He looked down at my hand that wrapped around his legs which I had thought was the seat. I snatched my hand away.  
Adam peeled out of the Eden Hall parking lot. 'Everyone is coming right?" Julie asked as they came of a red light.  
"Uh-huh," Adam said. "Everyone else is in Goldie's mom's van.  
  
ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER.....  
Fulton fell asleep on my shoulder and everyones voice slowly began to fade away and my eyelids began to shut  
"Connie? Get up," I again opened my eyes to see Guy looking down at me. I was laying on his lap and everyone else standing outside laughing.  
I sat up and smiled at Guy and he smiled back.  
"Sorry about that," I yawned.  
"No problem. Come on," he said yanking me out of the car. I pulled away and looked around for my stuff.  
"They put in on the boat already," Charlie said reading my mind. I nodded and followed the rest of ducks onto the dock. I met up with Julie and Adam.  
"Hey!! Sleep well?" she smiled, dug around in her purse for a second and handed me a compact. I opened it and looked at my face. I had an impression of Guy's pants and zippers on my pants. I smiled and handed it back to her.  
We loaded the cruise ship and immediately found our rooms. I threw my bags onto the bed and began to unpack my shoes and sandels. Guy walked in and put his bag on the other side of the bed.  
I hate Charlie.... why wouldn't he trade me rooms? We had plans about who we were rooming with a few months ago, right before Guy and I broke up, and no one would change rooms with me.  
"Just so you know I'm not sleeping on the couch," Guy said walking over to the dresser and throwing some shirts into the top drawer.  
"Well neither am I," I yelped putting a dress into the closet by the couch. He shuffled back over to the bed to get some pants.  
"You know what.... we'll share the bed, but you better stay on your side of the bed and remember you can't just touch me like you did in the car," he joked and grabbed a pair of sneakers and threw them under the queen sized canopy bed.  
"Sounds like a plan," I smiled grabbing my underwear and threw them into the bottom drawer. Guy grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.  
"Connie...we gotta talk...." he paused and looked down to studied the carpet. "I think I'm still in love with..." he looked up and his hazel eyes gazed into my very soul. "you. I know things have been kinda weird lately, but I really miss having my best friend around." He pulled me close and tilted my chin up.  
"Guy... don't. We've gotta get past this..." Guy's soft lips pressed against mine and I just shut up and gave into my true feelings. He slowly backed up towards the bed. He spun me around and I reclined onto the bed. I undid the buttons on his pants and slid my shirt over my head. He rolled his tongue over my hot flesh on my neck. Suddenly the boat shook making Guy fall off of me and onto the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. I Can't take it!

Disclaimer: As i said b4 i don't own the ducks I know it's tragic and cruel and stuff. Authors note.: So how was chapter 1? NO good huh? Well you'll like this I promise. This was the hardest thing to write. I stressed for days trying to write this. It was terrible killing Guy and Adam off. R & R. Always Agent M ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What was that?" I screamed jumping up off the bed.  
"I dunno," he yelled back, buttoning his pants , handing me my shirt, and sprinting out the door. I was hot on his heels. We made our way up on the deck to see Adam and Julie peering over the side of the boat and Adam grabbbed Julie's hand and they turned, almost running us over.  
"What's going on?" I shrieked looking at the pure terror etched on their faces.  
"There's sharks surrounding the boat----"  
"They've created a huge hole---" Julie cut Adam off and Adam cut her off again.  
"---the boats going to be under water in less than 5 minutes." We looked at each other and at the bow of the boat that was about an inch under the water.  
There were sudden screams and Goldberg and Averman came pounding up the stairs. Goldbergs flailing arms hit an oxygen tank. There was a loud clanking sound as it rolled down the stairs. BOOM!! A nail sticking out of a floor board pierced the tank and Averman's body and then Goldberg's bodies flew up the stairs and deteriorated before hitting the water.  
The fire slowy spread all the way up to the cabin. Loud screams came from every direction and people were running up onto the deck. The boat slowly began to rise into the air. There was no time to cut the lifeboats down and many paniced. People started throwing themselves overboard. planning to swim back to shore, but there plans were cut short by the quick snapping jaws of the tiger sharks surrounding the boat.  
Suddenly there was an explosion and the windows busted out of the cabin. Sending glass flying in every direction.  
"AHHHH!!!" Fulton screamed throwing his hands up to cover his face. Small drips of blood slowly rolled out from the crevises between his fingers. He sank to his knees and his body slowly lurched down the boat's deck. He swung his arms reaching for anything in sight, but his vision was blurred by the warm red liquid running down his face. Finally, he came upon something. He grabbed hold and yanked with all his might. Dwayne toppled onto Fulton and they slowly slid into the firey cabin. Faint screams of terror could still be heard over the slow crackle and fizz of the fire.  
Guy grabbed my hand and we ran for the back of the boat that was still above water. Suddenly "Jesus Christ!! Someone help!!" A voice came from behind us. I turned to see Luis being dragged under water by a shark that was knawing on his legs. Adam left go of Julie's hand and grabbed Luis' arms and pulled with all his might. The shark seemed to smile as he submerged pulling the two boys under.  
"ADAM!!" Julie screamed running down to the edge of the water. Adam came above the water screaming and thrashing about.  
"OH GOD! HELP ME!!" Adam wailed. He was dragged under. There was a loud chrunch and the water turned bright red.  
"No!!!! No!! ADAM!!" she screamed covering her face with quivering hands.  
I shut my eyes and I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks. Guy's hand tightened around mine and his breathing deepend.  
CRACK!!  
My eyes shot open as the mast cracked and wrapped around one of the ropes. It swung down and shot straight though Russ's back and came out his stomach. He died instantly. It shot back toward Guy and I. Guy pulled me to the ground as it nipped the top of my head. It swung towards Kenny piercing his neck. Ken screamed and died.  
"JULIE!!" Guy screamed. Julie turned around just in time to see it swing straight though her chest. The mast swung back and forth for a few seconds until stopping over the cabin from hell. I tugged Guy over to them.  
  
The soft moans from Julie continued for a moment and then blood slowly trickled out of her mouth and her eyes shut. Her head slumping down. I looked up at the three ducks that hung overhead. A lump grew in my throat grew as I watched Julie, my best friend's, body sway overhead.  
"Come on," Guy said pulling me away from Julie and the duck-keobob. We ran to the top of the boat that was now at a 35 degree angle. We passed a little girl and boy as we ran. The little girl had her arms wrapped tightly around a little pink dolly and the boy had his arms around the girl. He was whispering something in her ear. They slowly slid down the boat and fell into the water. I lunged for them but completely missed . Guy urged me on yanking me to the guard rail.  
"Climb over," he said. We stood on the other side of the rail waiting for the boat to be swallowed by the dark beastly water.  
Suddenly a guy with bright green eyes and blond hair came running up the boat. Screaming about God foresaking him. "I hate you," he raged on. He pulled out a 36 special and pointed it wildly at the remaining ducks. His finger was wrapped around the trigger.  
"I can't take it!!" He yelled and pointed the gun at Guy and then at Charlie. Guy flinched as the man pulled the trigger shooting Charlie between the eyes. He pointed it at Guy as Charlie's lifeless body fell over the rail. "Say good-bye!!" he shouted. He pulled the trigger and Guy's eyes grew wide.  
Guy began to shake all over. "What have I done?" The man hollered before taking another shoot. This time taking his own life.  
Guy looked over at me. "Connie.... remember," he said slowly. "I'll always love you."  
"Guy? What are you saying? You're gonna be fine." I whispered. He tried to smile, but he moaned and his limp body fell over the rail.  
"GUY!!" I screamed and threw a leg over the rail. Portman put one arm out in front of me.  
"Stay here, Babe," he said. Tears streamed down my face as I saw Guy's body hit the cabin and begin to fry. The boat tipped up into a 90 degree angle and slowly was engulfed by the waters.  
"Hold your breathe," Portman said as we came down and hit the water. I saw a huge shark snap Portman in half. There was a sharp pain in my neck. Everything went black. The only thing that came to mind as I felt a tingling sensation run through my body was: I'm coming Guy. 


	3. After the premonition

Disclamer: Obviously i don't own the ducks. If I did I would be in my house somewhere counting my money or working on something a hell of a lot more interesting than this sad fanfiction. Take my word for it I don't own the ducks. ( I forgot to say I don't own Final Destination or any of it's characters) Authors note.: Hey I know a bunch of you are totally confused. Okay where to begin... lets see. Um... Final Destination is about a bunch of kids who were supposed to die in a plane accident, but one kid has a premonition and saves a bunch of other kids. Eventually death comes after them. Each of them, die in different horrible ways. They die in the order they were supposed to die on the plane. The kid in the first one that has the premonition's name is Alex and in the Second one Kimberly is the one that predicts the car accident. Yeah, rent both of the movies they totally rock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Connie, get up." I opened my eyes to see Guy. Everyone laughed as I sat up and rubbed sleepy dirt out of my eyes. I looked over the ducks at the cruise ship that sat in the backround.  
"Space Cadet?!?" Guy said snapping his fingers in front of my face. My gaze went from the boat back to the firey death scene I had just saw. I looked from face-to-face remembering how they had been swallowed my the crystal blue water that looked very welcoming, but was only misleading.  
"We're going to die," I murmured not daring to look at the ship again in fear of the memories that might come back. "We're all going to die," I raised my voice a little and the ducks just stared at me in silence. "Did you hear me? The boat is going to sink and we're going to be killed."  
"That's not funny--"  
"Have you been smoking the funny stuff again?" Averman said stepping around Julie whom he had just interrupted.  
"Shut up!! I was there.. I saw it...." I drew in a sharp breath and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "The boat caught on fire, and Guy and Charlie were shot and the sharks..."  
"Come on... it was just a bad dream," Kenny said. "We're going to be late." Guy sat back in his seat as I climbed over him to get out of the car. I walked over to the far curb of the parking lot and sat down.  
"You aren't making any sense," Julie said sitting down beside me on the curb. The rest of the ducks followed us over and made a small circle around me.  
A little girl in a little pink dress no older then five walked hand- in-hand with what appeared to be her brother. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Her little brown curls bounced as she made her way around the ducks.  
"Jenivive, hunny, you forgot Dorcas," The little girl turned and ran bakc to meet a tall women there little purple mini-van.  
"Thanks mom," she giggled and hugged the pink doll close.  
"They were there..." I sighed. Portman rolled his eyes and took a step back.  
"This is bogus. I can't believe any of you are listening to this bullshit. You are totally crazy--"  
"Don't call her---" Guy started.  
"You know Germaine... you are as crazy as the rest of them. I'm leaving! The rest of you can stay here and miss the vacation of a lifetime, but I'm totally not. Lets go dude." He nudged Fulton, who shot me a sympathetic look, and some of the other ducks followed. Charlie, Banks, Julie, Guy, Russ and Luis remained. We watched as the little girl and boy meet up with their parents and follow Portman to the dock. A few minutes later, the crazy dude from the dream jogged by snapping his fingers and humming a song.  
  
About 2 minutes later the family and the blonde dude came walking back from the dock. The blonde guy ~*~(the dude's name is Tim.. just to let you know) swore under his breath as he passed us.  
"Nice one Moreau!!" Portman exclaimed walking back over the group. "The boat left with out us. We were one minute late. They let the people ahead of us on and that was it. If it wasn't for you cra---"  
"It was your fault we didn't get on," Kenny corrected him.  
"Yeah," Goldberg chimmed in. "If you wouldn't have started a fight with that guy.." Goldberg pointed to a the guy who was leaning against his car lighting up a cigarette. " we could be on the boat right now."  
"Yeah it was all your fault. You prevented us, that dude, and that family," Averman added. "You're an idiot!!"  
"Go to..." Portman was interrupted by a loud crashing and screams that made every ducks face go pale and their skin slowly crawl. We all glanced out to the water. Their were huge gray sharks swarming the boat as it slowly tipped up. People's bodies flew over the side and sharks jumped up to meet them. It turned to a 90 degree angle and was devoured by the red waters.  
Everyone's glances went from the water to me and back to the water. I just sat there in awe... i didn't know what to say. I slowly got up and walked to Adam's SUV. The other ducks followed.  
  
A/N.: Hey I know that may have been a little confusing. If you have any questions just email me at CakeEaterTrick00@aol.com and i'll try to answer questions. Yea... you'll understand as the story goes on. 


	4. Ruby tuesdays

Disclaimer: I don't own the MD or any of the FD charactrers. *cries* tear! tear! A/N: No one dies in this chapter I know it's sad a stuff, but just wait until next chapter. Oh, and the Katie at the resturant thing is an inside joke. lol. It's actually kinda funny, but probablly sounds sorta stupid if your on the outside.... yea sorry about the stupidness. heheh.  
* * *  
That night I sat in my room talking to Julie and staring at the roof.  
  
"Tell me again... how did you know that we were going to die.. on the boat?" I sighed and the images ran through my head. "I told you... I was there and I saw it happen. I felt the heat from the flames and I saw everyone die." I rolled onto my side to look at Julie who was thumbing a Seventeen magazine.  
She paused. "Your really starting to creep me out... you saw us die?"  
  
"Yea... A shark got Adam and Luis and the mast broke and stabbed you." I was on the verge of tears remembering the sights. "I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm going to take a nap."  
"Thanks for you know kinda saving our lives today." I nodded and shut my eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Adam." She threw the magazine onto the bed and walked out of the dorm softly shutting the door. I rolled onto my back and studied the tiled ceilings. There was a knock at the door and the door creaked open and Guy poked his head in. I quickly shut my eyes. He sat down in the chair that he had sat in that very morning. It was hard to believe that that was just this morning that Guy had waken her up to go to the docks.  
"Cons? Cons get up. I just saw you close your eyes," he whispered leaning over my head. I opened my eyes for the third time today to Guy's sparkling hazel eyes. I remembered what he had said in the premonition. (remember when he said he loved her... yea that's what she talking about.) I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed.  
"Do you wanna get something to eat.." he paused thoughtfully. ".. as friends." I was hesitant at first, but agreed. "How does Ruby Tuesdays sound?" He asked as I grabbed my jacket.  
"Fine."  
"Good I already made reservations."  
* * *  
"Germaine, party of 2.... Germaine party of 2." Guy and I rose simultaneously from the bench outside of the resturant. We walked to the podium in the front of the store where we were greated by a man in his mid- twenties who seated us by the window on the far side of the resturant.  
"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked as I pulled in the chair and picked up the menu.  
"Do you know what today is?" he asked trying to look at me over the menu.  
"Monday..... suppost to be the first day of our vacation." I groaned.  
"Well that and the two year anniversary of Flight 180." I raised an eyebrow. "Remember we did a report on the car accident and flight 180 last year in English?"  
I nodded. "Oh, yeah."  
"What happens if... you know...." he paused. ".. like death comes after us." I let the menu drop onto the table. "You had a premonition just like Alex and that girl umm..."  
"Kimberly..."  
"Yea."  
"This is ludicrous. It was just a coincidence." I mumbled. Guy rolled his eyes and looked over the menu.  
"I'm sure. We just happen to almost die on the same day as the car and plane accident." His voice lowered to a whisper. "We were meant to die today."  
"HI!" Came a voice from behind me making me jump. I turned around to see a girl with fly away curly orange hair standing there. "I'm Katie. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"She opened her notebook and looked for a clean page.  
"I'll have rootbeer," he said.  
"I'll have a lemonade." I said in a quivering voice thinking about what Guy had just said. It made the blood in my veins turn to ice. Katie walked back the isle and into the kitchen.  
"Everything is fine thought, Guy. Everyone is alive and ...."  
Guy cut me off. "Yea so were Alex's friends and Kimberly's crew, but where are they now? They're six feet under."  
"Don't say it like that," I felt a growing in my throat. I stepped on his foot. {Guy is just so compassionate in this story and he sounds so very worried}  
"Here ya go," Katie said all but slamming the drinks onto the table. " Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"  
"We're ready. I'll have the chicken basket with french fries. She'll.." he pointed at me. " have a turkey club with letucce, tomato, American cheese, but no onions." He basically read my mind. Katie's pen danced across the page and she shoved the notebook into her black apron and reached for the menus.  
"If we wanna live then we've gotta follow the----"  
"Guy! Can we please talk about anything, but death?" He nodded and fell silent.  
I starred out the window at the passing cars. "Connie?" I looked over at Guy. "I've gotta tell you something--"  
"AHHHH!!" An asian man was running around the resturant trying to pull his shirt off. Our waitress Katie stood with a coffee pot standing over his chair.  
A tall clumsy looking man stumbled out of the back of the resturant. "KATIE!!" he began. "That's the sixth time this week and it's only Monday!!!"  
Katie shrugged. "He looked like a terrorist."  
"Your fired."  
"No you know what I'm not. I quit asshole," she untied the strings on the back of her apron and threw it to the floor throwing it to the flooring, and stomping on it.  
Guy smiled. "You wanna call it a nite?"  
I nodded and we walked out of to the car.  
* * * A/N: hey I know that was pretty short and was kind of random. I promise  
the next chapter will be better someone is going to die. YAY!! It's so exciting!!! I can't wait. WOO HOO!! Please review. Yea toodle loo. ~Agent  
M~ 


	5. Chapter 5 so original

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the ducks.... I wish I did though. Then I could make people pay money to see them and I'd get lots of money and everything would be great. I also don't own and of the Final Destination charaters. A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They're just so encouraging. tear tear. I hope you guys love this chapter it was lotz of fun to write considering it's the first death. It may get a little confusing.. just remember that there are signs that everyone is going to die. *cough* grinding on radio *cough* so enjoy. ~Agent M~  
  
* * *  
"Good Morning, Minnesota! It's 8:37 on a beautiful day," I rolled over and hit the alarm clock. It made a terrible grinding sound and then a sound like a motor starting. RRRRRRRMMRROOARRA!!! Then there was a loud snap and the motor sound.  
"Turn it off," Julie groaned. I ripped the clock out of the wall and through it on the floor. The sound faded as I kicked off the blankets and rolled out of bed.  
  
Meanwhile in another time and another place....  
"Goldie that stupid tree is messing with the reception again. I'm missing SNL!!" Averman hissed and threw the remote on the floor.  
"Well fix it then," Goldberg yelled back. "duh..." he mumbled under his breath.  
Averman eyed the tree branch out the window. "What am I suppost to do? Cut down the--- I'll be right back," he yelled as he grabbed a jacket an fled the room.  
Averman climbed the ladder to the top of the tree and extended to reach the brach above him blocking his reception. The pulled the chain and looked nervously down at the mulcher below. He took a deep breath and leaned forward making a deep cut into the brach. He peered in his bedroom window and saw Goldberg jumping on his bed. "Hey get your fat ass off my bed," he yelled hitting the window with his free hand.  
Goldberg jumped harder and higher. Averman screamed louder. He again reached for the brach trying to ignore Goldie. SNAP!! It broke and fell on top of making him swing his arms wildly trying to push it off. He hit the chainsaw against the window making it shatter. He became balance, fell off the ladder and hit every branch on the way down. The branch landed on top of him when he hit the ground knocking the wind out of him. He pried his arms out from under the log and pushed it aside. Slowly, he picked himself up off the ground and stumbled around for a few seconds. Finally his head had stopped spinning, but his back was killing him. He suddenly tripped over a rock and his glasses flew into the mulcher.  
Averman slowly put one hand into the machine and the other on top. The tips of his fingers grazed the ear part thingy of his glasses. He leaned in a little farther and accidently bumped the one switch with his left hand. The blades came to life and slowly tore the skin off of his hand and chewed the bone like it was nothing. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Averman was helpless .... no one was around on campus at the moment (coincidence I think not) The jagged blades tore at his skin drawing him in.  
* * *  
I quickly threw my hair into a ponytail when I heard it. The bone- chilling scream that made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up. I ran to the window and saw Averman being slowly pulled into the mulcher. His remains shot out the top hitting the side of the dorm walls. I hit my palm on the window. "Somebody help him!!" I shouted hitting the window again and again. Julie rolled out of bed and met me at the window.  
"Oh my God!!" she screamed and left the room and hustle down the hall to Adam's dorm. (don't ask why but she did... I think she went to get Guy... yea) I felt my stomach churn as I watched Averman's whole body get sucked in and shoot out the top and hit the building with a splat. I ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes I went back to the window and watched as a circle formed around the mulcher. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and someone pulled me close. I sobbed in their shirt.  
Guy looked out the window in disgust at the people and sat me on my bed. "It's happening," he whispered. I looked up into the mirror on my dresser. A fire little fire sat on top of my blue yankee candle that was on a shelf above my bed. The longer I starred the bigger it grew. The fire slowly spread to all my stuff on the shelf. I jumped off the bed and whirled around to look at the shelf. The Candle sat surrounded by my trophies.... I looked back in the mirror. The flames fell onto my bed and were slowly moving towards Guy.  
Guy stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "What is it?"  
"Fire.." I mumbled.  
"Who died after Averman in the premonition?"  
"Goldberg."  
  
A/N: How was that? I think it was pretty good except the part right before Averman falls, but I had to make the glass shatter somehow for the next chapter. Well anyway.. please review I hope you aren't too confused with the story. The key is to remember that everyone will have a sign that somehow shows how they are going to die and anyone can see the signs, but only Connie has right now. Ohh and if you have any suggestions on how I can get Connie and Guy back together or if I even should include that in your review. Thanx bunches. ~Agent M~ 


	6. Fire

disclaimer.: blahblahblah... i don't own the ducks or FD. A/N.: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm tryingto get Connie and Guy back together, buti can't figure out how to do it. I will though I promise. Anyway sorry it took so long to update I was to lazy to do it. *cough* bum *cough* Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Joc~  
* * *  
Guy threw the door to Goldie's dorm open.  
"Goldberg?" he gasped. He looked at the shattered glass on the floor and the fuzzy television. Goldberg was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Guy went over and sat down beside Goldie. He drapped an arm around his shoulder.  
* * *  
"I truly think your going crazy," I said as I grabbed my math binder out of my locker and shut it. I turned to Guy. "Goldberg was fine. Averman dying this morning.." I paused. Flashbacks of the mulcher and chainsaw flooded my thoughts and I felt tear building behind my eyes. "It's all just coincidence. I was just seeing things in the mirror."  
"You sound like your trying to convince yourself, not me." We walked into math and took our seats in the back of the room. Goldberg sat in the front row along with Kenny, Charlie and Jen, some random girl. Luis and Dwayne were in the second row and in deep dicussion over whether they had homework in English. Russ and Fulton were seeing how many tiny pieces on paper could fit on top pf Dwayne's hat while he talked. Portman sat with Guy and I in the back row. Mr. Coleman walked in and the class became silent. ((Adam and Julie had decided to skip class today. REBELS!! WOOHOO!)) Fulton sneezed and all the peices of paper flew of Dwaynes hat a scattered all over the floor.  
"HEY!!" he screamed and reached back trying to smack Fulton.  
"Boys," Mr. Coleman exclaimed, "It's to early for this. Detention!" He handed the boys detention slips.  
He grabbed a yellow piece of chalk and wrote 5 math equations on the board. "Get your warm-ups out and do these problems." He went back to his desk and began to vigorously type on the computer. I opened up my binder and pulled out my warm-ups and searched for a pencil.  
Suddenly there was a shrill scream and Goldberg's skin began to bubble and soon burst into flames. He screamed and screamed and his body deteriorated. Nothing was left of Goldberg except for his hands and feet that didn't have nough fat to burn. Everyone jumped out of their chairs some flipping their desks as the made tracks for the door. We all scrambled out the door and back to our dorms. As I ran I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks.  
I threw the door to my dorm open and Adam and Julie were making out on her bed. Julie shot me an odd glance when she saw my face and got up to say something. I pulled Guy out of the room, lammed the door shut, and we went into his dorm. "I'm going to make a cup of coffee." Guy said and trudged gloomly into the kitchen. I walked over to the window as Guy plugged in the coffee maker. I watched the cars pass and a group of kids walk by. A tractor trailer rolled by and then a zamboni. I looked back at the kids who were now doing flips in the grass..... a zamboni? I looked back at the road and saw only the tractor trailer.  
I must be going crazy, I thought and sat down on Guy's bed. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down beside me. I took a sip of my coffee and we sat in silence..... Suddenly everything went black and I felt the coffee slip out of my hands and on the my lap.  
"Oh shit," I heard Guy said and got up off the bed screaming about the coffee that I felt burning my skin. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. A picture came into focus and I saw a hospital bed. Portman was laying it. A doctor was paged and there was the steady sound of the heart monitor. I saw a nurse with knives walk by and then someone getting stabbed square in the stomach. Everything was black and then I saw Guy's face right in front of mine.  
"Connie?" he whispered and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
* * *  
A/N.: I know that was a little confusing, but Connie had another premonition and Goldberg spontaneosly combusted. That means all the ducks that were there made history. They were the first people to ever see anyone  
spont. combust. Anyway if your really that confused Email me at CakeEaterTrick00. Guess what... Smallville's Season premeire is on Wed. I'm  
so excited. WOO HOO!! Yea!! Anyway I'll update soon. Please review and  
email me with questions. ~Agent M~ 


	7. The zamboni

disclaimer.: yea don't own anything, at all except for Pat the janitor. A/N: Hey Bella7 thanx for review I think your the only one who reviewed that last chapter. :( Thanks I'll try to make the ducks a little more broken up about the lose of their friends this chapter. llol. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. Always appreciated. This was an odd chapter to write. I had to come back and kinda squeeze it in here, because I forgot to kill a few of the ducks and killed out of order. *kicks head* So if this chapter isn't the best it's because it was a last minute thing. I had to just like shove it in here. and yes i know Fulton wouldn't have detention if his best friend died. Please forgive my ignorance. I promise to be more relistic from here out. I can't believe iforgot to kill these characters. Well enjoy. ~Agent M~  
* * *  
"This is terrific...." Fulton crumpling up the yellow detention slip. "Stupid Mr. Coleman. Why can't I just sit in class and do homework..." The thought of class made Fulton cringe. He stared down at the carpet.  
"I heard he went off the deep end. I saw him in the hallway today.. he was making snow angels," Portman said as he rolled on his stomach speaking in a mono-tone voice. "I mean all this is enough to make anyone go crazy." Portman sighed and Fulton looked at the clock that hung above his bed. He stood up and walked out the door.  
* * *  
"If you boys hold on a second... I'll get the zamboni and run it over the ice. All that's left after that is to sweep between the seats in the stands."  
Fulton rolled his eyes as Pat, the janitor, walked to the far side of the arena. Pat yawned and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He climber up the zamboni and started it up. Fulton and Dwayne heard the roar of a motor and it shut off again.  
Pat hit the steering wheel and turned the ignition again.  
"What's taking so long?" Dwayne asked looking at his watch. "It's been almost 45 minutes and Pat hasn't even gotten out here yet."  
Fulton looked over Dwayne's shoulder at the watch. "It's been 15 minutes genius." Dwayne shrugged as Fulton went back to etching stick figure people in the ice.  
They heard the roar of a motor.  
"Ugghhh stay awake..." Pat groaned as his eyes grew heavy. He blinked it off and finally the zamboni started. He pulled thought the opening in the arena and onto the ice. His eyes slowly slid shut and his foot became led on the pedal.  
Fulton leaned down to tie his skate when he heard the screach of the zamboni. He turned around just as the Zamboni. He tried to skate out of the way, but the lace on his skate tripped over the black laces. Dwayne turned around to run, but ran smack into the glass with a CRASH!! He grabbed the wall trying to stabilize himself.  
"PAT!!" Fulton shrieked trying to stand up but fell under his own weight. He had turned his ankle. The Zamboni hit Fulton with such a force that he hit the wall and was knocked out and sandwhiched him between the wall and zamboni from hell. Dwayne's face was driven through the glass. The zamboni crushed through the wall and into the stands. It kept driving until the soft moans of Dwayne were buried in the rubble of the stands.  
* * *  
{{same night.. but they don't know D&F are dead}}  
  
"Where is it?" Guy said tearing apart his closet. Guy went deeper into the his closet and came back out with a black folder. he handed me a copy of our report on Flight 180 and the car accident on route 180. Guy skimmed the pages and thought aloud.  
"Death's design..... signs... order... I need to know what happened in the premonition..." he paused thoughtfully. "..it's a matter of life and death."  
I told my story all of it... except when he told me he loved me. Guy was writing on a peice of paper the whole time. He handed me the paper when I finished.  
  
Averman Goldberg Fulton Dwayne Adam Luis Russ Ken Julie Jenivive and Family Charlie Tim me Portman Connie  
"What's this?" I asked.  
"The order we're going to die... Alex said that death has a certain order... the people from flight 180 died the way they would have in the plane crash... the way they would have died in the premonition."  
Guy and I talked late into the night. Guy had went to sleep around 12:30. A storm had picked up while I was watching TV. I tried to go to sleep, but the second I shut my eyes I saw Averman's body being sucked into the mulcher, Goldie spontaneously combusting or she'd end up back in the hospital room with Portman. When she thought of that she could test the blood in her mouth and the could stell slicing through her. I decided to stay awake and watch some TV. The channel suddenly went fuzzy and flickered to another channel.  
"Car accident----- 2 died." I changed it to 33. "7:30-- dead...."beeepppp.... the channel went blank and the screen began to snow.  
Guy rolled over and peered into the darkness at the clock. 7:00. "Turn that off," he moaned kicking my side.  
I hit his leg. "SHHH!!" I changed the channel to the discovery channel and knew exactly what it was going to say.  
"2 ducks killed...." the channel changed. "car accident"  
"... It's a sign." I whispered.  
  
A/N.: okay review.. please. That was a pretty long chapter i think. This chapter took forever to type. I was watching Smallville and got side tracked. Yea... please review... thanks. ~JOC~ 


	8. Frantic search

Disclaimer: SADLY I only own Ashley and Shawn... oh, and Ryan. Well Ryan is kinda Katie's. Anyway I don't own the ducks which keeps me up at night tossing and turning and then I cry myself to sleep. A/N.: Hey!! Thanks for the reviews. I got a whole 3 for Chapter 7. THANKS SO MUCH!! Bella7 I loved your story and can't wait until you update. Please don't leave me hanging. Creamcheesegirl you rock too. I'm totally addicted to Brother Dearest so great lol. Okay got be moving along. Oh, and thanks a lot Katie for reviewing... even though it was like a pity review. IT's allright I feel so loved by the 3 of you. Anyway hope you love this chapter. 1 of my favorite ducks died. My little pimp. *~*tear tear*~* Oh, and no one knew about Fulton and Dwayne's deaths yet.  
* * *  
Adam rolled out of Julie's bed and planted his feet on the floor. He had promised to drive Luis to the airport. He was going to visit his family back in Miami. Luis tried to convince everyone that he didn't need to go.. it was only his mom's birthday and that he needed to be here for everyone. They had forced him to go though. Apparently Luis couldn't drive, because he wasn't a morning person and needed someone to bring his car back to Eden Hall. Whatever. He pulled on his jeans and looked at his watch. It was 7:30. He had to hurry, the plane left at 9 and he still had to get Luis out of bed and into some clothes.  
He leaned over and kissed Julie on the forehead. She moaned and rolled over. She had plenty of time to sleep, school had been canceled for the rest of the week, because of Averman and Goldberg's freak accidents.  
He trudged out of the room and down the hall to Luis' room. He knocked twice. Suddenly there was a loud crash.  
"Coming," came Luis' voice. The door open to expose Luis still in a tee-shirt and blue pj pants. "Come in." Luis rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Adam stepped into the darkness and that wrapped around him like a blanket. He sat on Luis' single bed that was unmade.  
* * *  
Guy threw the door to my dorm. He ran and I pushed him out of the way and jumped on Julie's bed rolling her over. "JULIE!!" I yelled her eyes shot open and she examined her surroundings.  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Where the hell is Adam?" Guy broke in and was standing beside pacing nervously.  
"Um.... he said something about going to take Luis somewhere...." Julie trailed off as Guy and I sprinted out the door.  
* * *  
Luis strolled out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a puple duck tee. He yawned and Adam followed him to where his bags sat by the door. Luis picked up the black baggage and they headed out the door.  
Adam held the door for Luis and they pouned down the front stairs and headed for Adam's SUV across the parking lot.  
Just as they did that Guy and I tore down the hallway and pounded on Luis' dorms door.  
The door swung open and a boy with blondish brown hair stood there.  
"Yes?" he said rubbing his blue eyes.  
"Ryan.. were in the world are Adam and Luis?" I asked in a frantic voice.  
"You just missed them.. they left about a minute ago went down the hall and to Adam's car..." We went booking down the hallway just in time to see Adam and Luis get into Adam's blue Explorer.  
I ran down the stairs and began to yell at them and my frantic cries were sooned joined by Guy's.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CAR!!" Guy voice called from behind me. Adam looked in his review mirror as the car started and the radio turned on.  
"I'll be right back," he said as he hopped out of the car and ran over to meet us. "What?" he asked in a happy voice, but was confused by the looks on our faces.  
Luis had just finished singing along to his favorite song, Magic Stick, when he saw a sight that made his heart drop to his shoes.  
Adam turned just in time to it take Luis' life.  
  
A/N.: sorry it was really short but i'll update tomorrow morning at 5. A promise unless my stupid ass alarm clock doesn't go off. That could be a problem. 


	9. heart attacks, car accidents, fire and o...

Disclaimer.: I don't own the ducks. It's the horrible truth which I have come to face. The only thing that I own are umm... Ashley and Shawn who are actually in this chapter. WOO HOOO!!! A/N.: Hey thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and got a lot last chapter. Which means people are actually reading my story. *dances* It's cold outside... sorry just a random thought. Please enjoy this chapter and review a million times.  
* * *  
The 18 wheeler crashed through the Eden Hall arch, just as Luis turned to gaze out the window. It smashed Adam's car and one of his best friends into pancakes. The car exploded throwing remains of the car and Luis everywhere and threw us all the way to the steps of the dorm room.  
I felt a lump growing in my throat that I couldn't swallow. The three of us laid sprawled there for awhile until we heard the shrill sirens of an ambulance and fire crew. Guy slowly sat up and watched the fire snap and pop as it devoured the car.  
A purple peice of material slowly fell from the sky landing at Guy's feet. He reached a shaking hand out and grabbed the fabric. He opened his hands to expose the head of Luis' duck shirt. It's head was cut down the middle, but stopped just above the beak.  
* * *  
*~* same morning at the same time as Adam and Luis' accident*~*  
Russ threw the door to Hans shop open. Jans (Yan, the geyser in D2.... We'll just call him Jans) was up on a tall ladder arranging a new pair of black skate. Jans jumped and turned to face Russ.  
"You scared me," he said. Russ grabbed the ladder steadying it. "What can I do for you then?"  
"I was wondering if you had a pair of roller..."  
"blades..." Jans said, climbing down from the ladder. Russ nodded. Jans looked at Russ' feet. "11s right?" Russ nodded again. "Up there. Get those. I'll ring you up a while." Jans pointed to a ladder and a pair of black roller blades that were on display above it.  
Jans walked into the back room while Russ climbed the ladder to the very top where he read a warning label. Don't sit or stand any higher then this step. Russ rolled his eyes.  
"Don't sit or stand any higher than this step," he said in a mocking tone and went up the step anyhow. "That warning label is like telling the Pope not to pray... he wouldn't listen." Russ mumbled to himself as he reached up for the rollerblades that were right next to the ice skates on the peg board.  
In the back room Jans pulled his pipe out of his back pocket and grabbed a lighter that were laying on the table. With a shaking hand he flicked the dial, when suddenly a shooting pain shot through is veins and made him double over in pain. Lighter still lite he fell to the ground catching a box of old business papers on fire. The fire quickly caught and before anyone new it the whole place was on fire. Russ hadn't noticed thought and was still reaching for the skates. Smoke filled his nostrils and his surroundings became dark. He coughed and grabbed for the wall to steady himself. The smoke became thicker and tears were forming in his eyes. Massive tears rolled down his cheeks. The fire danced up the ladder.  
Russ grabbed the peg board and it slowly tipped. He fell down off the ladder and was almost able to breath again. He open his eyes and saw the black pairs of skates falling off the wall all around him. One pair fell and made a deep incision into his arm. He gasped in pain. Another pair fell over head. He felt the cold steel cut past his skull and the warm liquid slowly run down his face. His eyes shut never to open again.  
The hungry fire grew and ate Russ whole...  
* * *  
"The driver of the trucks name was Amanda Sistra..." An EMT informed us. She had long straight hair that was pulled back in low ponytail.  
"Hey ASHLEY..." came a voice from behind her.  
"Yes?" she asked in annoyed tone.  
The guy had brown hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the skies on a clear winter day. He was wheeling over a bodybag.  
"There wasn't much of left of the kid... what do I right on the sheet?" Ashley's eyes grew wide and she kicked the guy in the knee.  
"Have a heart , Shawn."she said motioning to us.  
A fuzzy sound came from a radio on a nearby radio on a police officer who was taking notes. He turned up the volume. "Black male teenager and a white older man killed in a fire in the local hockey store. I need all forces hear and I need them now." The transmition ended and the cop ran to his car yelling to everyone. Ashley folded up the notebook she had been writing in and ran to the ambulance.  
And with that they were gone. Adam walked over to the curb and sat down. He had shoved his hands over his face to muffle his soft cries. The lump in my throat had grown so large in my throat I thought I may sufficate. Guy followed Adam to the curb and slowly lowered himself to the curb. I sat down beside him and he wrapped arm around me.  
Portman came running out the door screaming. He grunted and threw himself at a tree. "He can't be dead. Fulton isn't dead. Dwayne and Fulton and..." he yelled and looked at the grass and took off for his car. He peeled out of Eden Hall going God knows where. Guy's eyes widened. He slammed his fist on the sidewalk. "DAMNIT!!!" he yelled. "Fulton and Dwayne too? What the fuck do you wannt from us? huh?" He ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes get glassy. He slammed his fists again and groaned. "What do you want?" I heard Adam's tears grow louder and Guy wrapped his arm around me again. Mumbling it over and over. ... what do you want? I watched Guy open his hand and let the purple fabric blew into the wind. It tore into 2 and flew into different directions.  
* * * A/N.: lalallal... oh sorry i spaced.. so how was it. I killed 2 ducks in one chapter.. it's terrible that I got a kick out of doing it. I'm shaming  
myself lol. Please review. I 33 you all. ~Agent M~ 


	10. Funerals and a pissy fit

Disclaimer.: I don't own the ducks. The lucky Mr. Brill guy and Disney do. Lucky Bastards!! A/N.: Okay the funerals. That's what this chapter is all about. It was a terrible thing to write. Really hard too. I've only been to one funeral. So if this chapter isn't like any of your experiences just remember that umm... well it's not every day you experience 5 of your best friends die either. So enjoy the chapter and by the way I know Goldberg is Jewish and I'm not so I don't know what happens at a Jewish funeral. So he's being buried the good old Christian way. I don't know if girls are ever pallbearers either. Woo Hoo!! ~joc~  
* * *  
I gripped the handle on Luis' casket tightly and slowly walked down the center of the huge church. This was the last funeral for the six ducks that were already dead. Portman, Kenny and I plus 3 of Luis' family members were the pallbearers. We neared the front of the church and lowered the casked onto a stand type thing. The 3 of us found to our seats in the of the church with the rest of the ducks.  
I sank down next to Julie in the pew and listened to the pastor rattle on about Luis' and God. I was begining to believe God had forgotten about us. How could he let this happen to us? Why us?  
Soft moans were coming from all around me and I felt the dark eyes staring past me towards the tall man at the front of the church. He was Luis' cousin, Eddy. His blank eyes rolled over the crowd and he began to say what a good person Luis was and how much he would be missed. I looked over a Julie who was studying her feet and crumpling a tissue in her hand. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and I felt a fresh new batch of tears myself.  
The ceremony ended and I stood up and again took the caskets handle. The six of us walked the casket to the hearse. Luis' body was being flown back to his home town for proper burial. Just as Russ' and Dwayne's had.  
Fulton, Goldie and Averman's bodies were buried in the graveyard behind the church. The one's with the grave sites where the worst. I mean all of the funerals in the past week had been painful, but to see those oak caskets lowered into the ground was terrible.  
I'll never forget the look on Mrs. Goldberg's face as her only son's body was dropped into that hole. That lifeless pit. Averman's family was screaming and crying the whole funeral. The pastor had to turn the microphone up the whole way. I thought his whole family was going to drop dead themselves as we walked out to the burial sites. Fulton's casket was extremely huge, but not many people showed up for the funeral. Just the ducks and a few other people. He didn't have much family beyond his father and sister. I swear Portman was going to throw himself in with Fulton as the casket sank beneath the surface.  
I shook my head slowly as I reached my car and threw the door open. What a terrible week this had been. I hardly had any tears left to cry. I peeled out of the parking lot and soon arrived back at Eden Hall.  
I slowly walked into my dorm room wher Julie was wrapped in Adam's arms. Charlie was looking out the window. Portman was sitting on the floor staring at the roof and Kenny was sitting with his arms crossed in a chair on the far wall my Charlie. Guy was sitting at the foot of my bed with a pillow in hand.  
Everyone looked up as I walked in and sat down at the top of my bed studied the surviving ducks faces. They all looked terrible. Dark purple rings hung under their eyes and their eyes were stone cold. None of us had slept for days. How could we? The second our eyes shut an image of one our fellow ducks dying would come up. Guy stood up and looked around.  
He then trudged into the kitchen and I heard the clanking of coffee mugs and slamming of cabinet doors. I walked into the kitchen a saw Guy standing at the otherside of the room grasping onto the ledge of the counter and watching the coffee maker.  
"We've gotta tell them.." his voice trailed off as he reached for the pot of coffee.  
"Like they'll believe us," I said cracking my knuckles in the palms of my hands.  
"It's their lives..." he sipped his coffee and pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. Averman Goldberg Fulton Dwayne Adam Luis Russ Ken Julie Jenivive and Family Charlie Tim me Portman Connie  
We walked back into where the other ducks were seated. I had no idea what to say or how to start.  
"We have a theroy," Guy started and all the ducks eyes glanced up to meet his except for Charlie. Guy went onto explain the plane crash and car accident and how our boating accident tied in.  
"I think death is after..." I held up the paper with the names on it as Charlie cut me off.  
"US?" He turned to face Guy and me. He smiled and nodded. "That's right death is after us. Your out of your fucking minds. Oh my gosh guys death is after us." Charlie did a little weird mocking dance and turned around to face us again this time getting in my face.  
"6 ducks are dead... count em 6. AND THE ONLY THING YOU TWO IDIOTS COME UP WITH IS THAT DEATH IS AFTER US." He faced window and punched the screen out of the window. Blood trickled out of his hands."YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING LOONEY!!" He shouted and kicked Kenny's chair.  
"Then what is going on?" Guy shouted back. "Do you know what the fuck is going on?"  
Charlie pounded his fists on the wall and turned to face Guy.  
He turned on his heel and walked out the door slamming the door behind him making us all jump. I looked around at the remaining ducks whose eyes where wandering from person to person. Portman grabbed the list from me and sat down beside Adam and Julie on the bed. Julie snatched the paper away and Adam read over her shoulder.  
She looked up with horror, "Kenny's next."  
* * *  
A/n.: Sorry it took so long to post this blasted chapter. I've stopped doing a homework just to post this peice of shit. So be nice and review. It'll mean so much to me when I've gotta repeat the 8th grade that someone truly does care. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me what u thought of charlie's pissy  
fit. 


	11. don't get hooked

disclaimer: blah blah i don't wanna go through this again. A/N.: Hey there. Sorry i've been really busy with a new story and junk so yea haven't updated in a while and I sorta got bored with this story too. So umm... hopw you enjoy it Bella. I've gotta give her a ton of credit she helped me figure out how to get kenny into a meat locker. THANKS A TON BELLA!!! she's a genius i'm telling you. ~Joc~  
  
~*~*~ A month after the funerals~*~*~  
I can't do this anymore. Kenny thought as he pushed the door to Ruby Tuesday's open. He walked to the back of the resturant and went into the back room. Connie wants me to just sit around in my dorm room and vegitate. Hell I'll die of boredum before 'death' can even get to me. He greabbed an apron and wrapped it around himself.  
"Hey Kenny," a voice came from a across the room. It was James the head cook. "When you get a chance wash those dishes there." Kenny looked at a pile of dishes that were stacked in the corner. "Then go into the meat locker and get some hamburgers and hot dogs. Then see if you can manage to serve tables 18, 0, 9, 22, 3." Kenny rolled his eyes, rolled up his sleeves, and stuck his hands into the murky water.  
"In my spare time.." he grabbed a plate with chunks of meat on it and dropped it into the water.  
  
* * *  
Portman clicked the TV off as the Ducks scored another goal on the Devils. He sighed and looked at Fulton's bed. It had been almost a full month since the death of his best friend and he could hardly handle the stress. One more person and he was afraid he was going to lose it.  
He grabbed his jean jacket out of the closet and decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful fall day and the leaves danced in the breeze as Portman walked with his hands in his pockets counting the cracks in the sidewalk. He looked around the campus. There was a couple on the otherside of the park holding hands watching the ducks bob in the pond. (yes the school has a pond) He looked more closely to see it was Connie and Guy.  
He kept walking this time dragging his feet even more. He sighed and sat down on a bench that faced the school. The wall and tree in front of him was where Averman had died. He drew in a sharp breath as he searched the wall for answers. Why did this happen to him? Him of all people. Now he didn't even have his best friend to talk about this with. All of his close friends were dying one by one. He could hardly wait til his turn. He looked at the orange bricks that would be forever stained with Averman's blood. He looked back up at the tree and down at the wall again. The red dried blood seemed to be moving.  
It slowly dripped down the wall curving into the shape of a hook.  
"Oh God," He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket.  
* * *  
"WU!! Let's move, move, move... I'm not getting any younger here." Kenny sighed and dried his hand on his apron. He grabbed the handle to the meat locker and yanked it open. He was greeted by a blast of cold air that made chills run circles around every bone in his body.  
He shoved a plastic crate in the way of the door tohold it open and slowly stepped inside and walked to the back of the freezer. Huge hunks of red meat hung from the ceiling.  
"HAS ANYONE SEEN WU? I NEED THOSE HOTDOGS!!!"  
"I'm in here dumbass..." he grabbed a package of hotdogs and turned to retrieve some hamburger. The door slowly closed making the narrow path of light into the dark freezer begin to dwindle. He dropped the packages of hotdogs and ran for the door, but it closed just as he reached it. He pounded on the door with his fist.  
"Let me out," he wailed.  
"Has anyone seen Wu?" James asked again.  
"I'm here!" Kenny hit a red button on the wall and heard wheels squweak behind him. A chain with a hook on the end came flying at him and hooked him straight through the torso and then suspended him in the air."I don't wanna die."he whispered to no one in perticular. The hook slowly tore up his torso.His eyes froze in terror as he drew in a final breath and his lungs collapsed. His cell phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up.  
"Hey Ken-- it's portman buddy we need to talk. In the mean time avoid hooks."  
"WU!! Ughh. I guess I'll get it myself. Lazy ass kids....." James tore through the door and saw Kenny's body swaying over head...... and passed out.  
  
A/N.: Hey so that was good right? Please R&R it means so much!! ~JOC~ Thanks again BELLA!! you rock. 


	12. Close Call

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews love ya lotz. ~Jocelyn~  
  
Portman hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. That had been Coach Orion. Another duck was dead. Kenny this time. Another God damn duck had bitten the dust. 'How could this be happening?' he wondered. 'Why is it happening to us? Why am I still alive? Why won't I die? That's it.' He sat up in bed.  
After a few minutes he found himself at the side of the busiest street in Minnesota. His feet drug him to the middle of the street. An 18 wheeler, a few cars, and bus were barreling down it straight toward him.He shut his eyes and waited for them to hit him.  
"Kill me," he whispered to himself. Suddenly the cars and trucks started honking and tires were screeching while trying to veer out of the way. Pictures of the ducks flashed before his eyes. "HIT ME!" He screamed. His eyes popped open and through the smoke he could just make out the pile- up that surrounded him. Tire marks were everywhere. 5 of them crisscrossed making the shape of a bow... or a possibly a pretzel.  
  
* * *  
Julie sat down on her bed drinking water and eating pretzels, while listening to the radio and doing her english homework. The phone began to ring almost making her jump out of her skin.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Julie this is Coach. I've got some awful news. Kenny was found dead last night at Ruby Tuesdays," he said rather quietly.  
"Wh-wh-what? He's dead?" She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Jules. And I'm afraid that hockey season is cancelled for the rest of the season considering the fact that-that..."  
"I got it Coach," she sniffed into the phone. "Bye."  
"Bye." She sat the phone down. Her heart sank to her feet the way it had when she had found out about all the other ducks. Her thoughts drifted back to Connie and Guy's crazy theroy. She slid another pretzel into her mouth. It occured to her that this was no longer just a bunch of coincidences. Maybe the list was... 'Oh my God the list...' she thought. Something finally hit her... she was next. The sudden shock made her gag on the pretzel.  
Her fingers dug into neck as she tried to get the pretzel that was lodged in her throat. "Help me," she gasped and flung her arms around trying to find her water. Instead of picking it up she knocked it onto the floor along with her radio. A fizzling electrical sound came from the floor. Julie was quickly losing her air supply. She rolled of the bed trying to get out of the room without getting electricuted.  
* * *  
  
~They don't know about Kenny yet~  
Guy sat next to me on his bed while we tried to figuring out how to save all the other ducks. We knew we had to figure something out fast.  
"So you think we should just all sit around in a room?" Guy asked me.  
"Well kinda. I read something about how the othe people death-proofed their houses so that death couldn't get them. Like they took everything dangerous out of them and just kinda made it so they could live without having to worry---" before I knew it Guy's lips were pressed against mine. He pulled away. "What was that for?"  
"You were babbling," he smiled and kissed me again. Adam and Charlie suddenly barged in.  
"Oh.. uh.. sorry. You guys seen Julie or Portman?" Adam asked.  
"No, sorry," I replied a little embarassed. "Hey Guy I left part of the room plans in my room. Come on, can you help me get it?" He nodded.  
As we walked down the hallway I grabbed his hand and kissed him. I unlocked the door to my dorm as Guy pulled away.  
"There aren't really any room plans are there?" he asked while I shook my head. He laughed and I pushed the door open. There on the floor lay Julie clutching her throat next to a puddle of water which was slowly moving her way. I didn't do anything but let out a shrill scream. Guy ran to her side and lifted her onto the bed. He placed his arms around her and started performing the Heimlich maneuver. A pretzel flew out of her mouth, and she fell back in Guy's arms, panting heavily for a few moments.  
"What happened?" Adam asked, running into the room with Charlie at his heels. Julie looked up at Guy.  
"Thank you so much. You saved my life," she said in a raspy voice.  
"All in a day's work," Guy smiled and helped her off the bed.  
"Are you alright?" Adam asked, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into Portman's room.  
"I'm fine," she replied. We all huddled around the television in Portman's room as he flicked it on.  
"We're here on the site of the latest tragedy in a long list of strange occurences that have been happening over the last few months," a reporter spoke to the viewing audience. "A man was reportedly abusing his family when one of his children alerted the police of this behavior. When the police arrived on the scene, they arrested the man. After they took him out to one of the squad cars, the house fell in on the woman and her two children within it. Oddly enough, less than one minute after this happened, a piece of timber from the collapsing house fell onto roof of the car, crushing and immediately killing the man. Even more strange is the fact that the members of this family were of the few that were kept from boarding a cruiseliner on which everyone on board died."  
We all looked at each other while Portman turned off the television. Even the family from the pier was gone now.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
